Can You Have Birthday Again?
by MiddleNightSun
Summary: Hanya beberapa kenangan yang disimpan rapat oleh Levi tentang ulang tahun sang Komandan.
1. Believe

**Can You Have Birthday Again?**

Part 1

**-**

**Disclaimer**

Attack On Titan - Hajime Isayama

Can You Have Birthday Again? - MiddleNightSun

Cover - Maino Merry

Warning : OOC, Missed Typo(s), Random

**-**

_~"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena aku mempercayaimu sekarang."_

_Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Levi menunduk. Tangannya perlahan menarik kertas yang terselip diantara halaman-halaman buku. Menatapnya sejenak sebelum indra pendengarannya menangkap suara tawa ringan Erwin. ~_

**-**

Pertengahan malam. Bersama kicauan burung hantu. Dan keheningan malam. Mimpi buruk menghampiri Levi. Menghancurkan waktu istirahat yang baru ia mulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Tersentak dari tidurnya, Levi mendapati tubuhnya bereaksi tak biasa. Napas memburu. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Dan bola mata yang terus bergerak dengan liar.

Bernapas dengan teratur, Levi mencoba menetralkan napasnya. Menginjakkan kaki dilantai yang dingin dan beranjak dari kursi. Matanya meneliti seluruh sudut kamar. Mencari-cari sosok yang jelas tak ada disana. Sosok dimasa lalu. Mungkin Levi paranoid. Pergi sejenak dari sana mungkin keputusan yang tepat. Untuk saat ini.

Suara derit lantai kayu terdengar jelas dikeheningan. Pintu terbuka lebar dan kini Levi dihadapkan oleh lorong markas yang gelap gulita. Tanpa ada seberkas cahaya sedikitpun. Kendati demikian, Levi terus berjalan. Dengan kaki telanjang dan tenggorokan yang tercekat meminta air. Kegelapan tak akan menghalanginya yang terbiasa hidup dibawah tanah untuk melangkah.

Berencana pergi ke dapur, Levi terdiam dipersimpangan lorong. Menatap cahaya tak begitu terang yang berasal dari ujung lorong. Semakin terang seiring berkurangnya jarak diantara mereka. Levi menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika cahaya itu berhenti didepannya. Cahaya itu berasal dari lilin sepajang telunjuk yang dipegang oleh sesosok pria.

"Levi? Kau belum tidur?"

Levi menatap kedua bola mata berwarna biru itu. Terlihat membara karena pantulan api kecil lilin. Sedetik kemudian Levi menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap lantai yang remang-remang.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Levi tidak tahu mengapa Erwin bisa menebaknya. Dengan tepat sasaran. Tak ingin menyangkal Levi mengangguk lemah. Mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap senyum lembut yang sehangat api kecil lilin kala itu. Sejak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang membuat hati Levi terasa hampa. Sejak kematian Farlan dan Isabel diekspedisi sebelumnya. Dan sedikit banyak, sosok itulah yang membuat hari-hari Levi kembali berarti.

"Kau bisa datang ke kamarku jika kau mau."

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Erwin menggeleng samar, "Masih ada setumpuk dokumen yang harus kuperiksa. Dan aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak sebelum menyelesaikannya."

Dengan setitik ragu Levi menjawab. Barangkali kehadiran Erwin berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya dari mimpi buruk itu.

"Baiklah."

Mendengar jawaban Levi, kening Erwin terlipat samar. Bertanya-tanya akan sikap Levi. Tampak begitu tenang. Karena sedari tadi ia berbincang dengan Levi tak ada gestur menyebalkan khas miliknya. Seperti berdecih atapun mendengus. Apalagi mengumpat.

"Kau duluan. Aku mau ke dapur."

Levi berlalu dari hadapan Erwin. Eksistensinya menghilang dalam sekejap kedipan mata dalam kegelapan. Erwin melanjutkan langkahnya. Sembari berpikir penyebab berubahnya sikap Levi. Mungkin karena dua sahabat yang sudah ia anggap keluarga telah meninggal dengan ekspedisi bulan kemarin. Levi barangkali sudah tak lagi memiliki tujuan hidup setelahnya. Tak ada sosok yang menemani dan juga hasrat membunuh Erwin seperti tujuannya masuk kedalam Survey Corps dulu.

Erwin membuka pintu kamarnya. Berjalan menuju meja kerja dan meletakkan lilin diatasnya. Beralih membuka laci meja, Erwin mengeluarkan sebatang lilin yang masih utuh. Menyulut sumbu lilin baru dengan api lilin yang ingin digantinya. Kemudian mencabut lilin yang sekarat dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Lantas ia memutari meja. Duduk dikursi dan menghadap meja yang berantakan oleh lembaran-lembaran penting.

Erwin meraih selembar kertas dan mulai membacanya. Seperti biasa, persoalan ekspedisi membuat kepalanya bertambah pening. Ekspedisi bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Bukan sekedar pergi keluar tembok dan mengorbankan banyak prajurit untuk menjadi santapan titan. Bukan. Ini lebih dari itu. Ini perihal sumber daya yang sulit dicari. Dan persetujuan pemerintah yang kolotnya luar biasa.

Erwin meletakkan kembali kertas itu. Beralih pada kertas lain yang sekiranya lebih mudah untuk dikerjakan. Laporan permintaan. Erwin meraih pena bulu berwarna putih dan mencelupnya kedalam cairan tinta. Mulai menggoreskan benda berujung runcing itu diatas kertas. Menulis semua hal yang harus disediakan untuk ekspedisi selanjutnya. Entah laporan itu disetujui atau tidak. Erwin hanya menulisnya. Selanjutnya laporan itu akan berpindah tangan ke Komandan Keith untuk dirujuk pada Komandan Zackly.

Erwin tengah memperhatikan tinta setengah kering yang baru ia toreh ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia menatap pintu berbahan kayu itu sejenak sebelum mempersilahkan tamunya masuk tanpa berpikir panjang. Levi, pria yang ia undang ke kamarnya di tengah malam.

"Masuk saja, Levi."

Suara decit panjang terdengar ketika pintu itu terbuka pelan. Namun sosok Levi tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ketika pria itu menampakkan diri, terlihat dua cangkir yang masih mengepulkan asap dikedua tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekat meletakkan salah satu cangkir diujung meja yang jauh dari tempat dokumen berserakan.

"Untukmu, Erwin."

Erwin melirik cairan yang beriak didalam cangkir. Teh hitam hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap putih. Ia menghembuskan napas dengan ujung bibir tertarik sedikit.

"Terima kasih, Levi. Tidak perlu repot."

Setelah meletakkan cangkir pria itu kemudian berbalik untuk menutup pintu. Menarik kursi dan mendekatkannya ke meja. Menghempaskan diri diatas kursi, Levi lantas menyilangkan kaki. Meminum teh hitamnya sedikit. Lambat tersadar jika ia tengah diperhatikan oleh sosok didepannya.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa mimpi itu benar-benar mengganggumu?"

Erwin mencoba mengorek infomasi. Tetapi ia sendiri sangsi Levi mau menjawabnya. Dugaannya benar. Merasa sedikit terganggu Levi beranjak dari tempatnya sembari mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Erwin. "Boleh aku lihat buku-bukumu?"

Tersadar jika Levi mengalihkan pembicaraannya, Erwin hanya menghembuskan napas. Menyerah. "Tentu saja. Silahkan."

Levi menatap buku-buku itu satu per satu. Mencoba mencari buku yang ia anggap menarik. Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari mimpi buruknya. Yang sialnya diungkit kembali oleh Erwin. Matanya tertuju pada sudut rak kayu. Ia kemudian menarik salah satu buku bersampul kulit dan membukanya.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian rekan-rekanmu."

Levi menoleh dengan cepat. Mendapati sosok yang mengatakan hal itu menunduk, sibuk menulis diselembar kertas. Mencoba menelisik maksud ucapan tersebut. Namun ekspresi pria itu masih sama. Datar tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Jika saja aku tidak memaksa kalian kesini, ini semua tak akan terjadi, kan?"

Menggunakan jari telunjuk sebagai pengganjal, Levi menutup buku ditangannya. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah kursi, memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin dan kembali membuka buku itu.

"Aku bermimpi Farlan dan Isabel menghampiriku. Bertanya apakah aku sudah menyelesaikan misi kami atau belum."

Levi tiba-tiba bercerita perihal mimpinya. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu Levi terlihat saat enggan membahasnya. Erwin menoleh kearah Levi namun pria itu enggan menatapnya. Menunduk sembari membuka halaman buku yang berupa kertas tua.

"Misi?"

Levi menghembuskan napasnya. Seakan penat menghadapi semua hal yang dihadapinya. "Membunuhmu. Kau tahu itu."

Erwin membungkam mulutnya. Begitu pula dengan Levi. Tak ada percakapan selanjutnya. Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Setelah menarik napas yang entah kenapa kini terasa sedikit berat, Erwin kembali bertanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sampai sekarang? Kau selalu membawa pisau kemana pun kau berada dan aku ada dihadapanmu sekarang."

Erwin membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tak lagi berhasrat pada kertas-kertas beserta isinya yang berada didepan mata. Ia hanya berfokus pada sosok bersurai hitam itu. Pria bermata kelam sekelam masa-masa yang telah dilaluinya.

"Karena aku tak ingin."

Erwin sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Hasrat ingin membunuh yang selalu tertanam dalam hatinya itu kini telah raib tak tersisa. Entah karena apa. Levi menatap lurus Erwin. Mencoba menguatkan hati jika pilihannya untuk kali ini tak akan berujung pahit.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mempercayaimu sekarang."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Levi menunduk. Tangannya perlahan menarik kertas yang terselip diantara halaman-halaman buku. Menatapnya sejenak sebelum indra pendengarannya menangkap suara tawa ringan Erwin. "Aku tak sepenuhnya percaya jika rasa dendammu padaku telah hilang."

Levi hanya terdiam. Tidak lagi peduli apa yang pria pirang itu katakan. Ia hanya menatap selembar kertas ditanganya. Menatap sosok yang tergambar detail hanya dengan garis-garis halus sebuah pensil. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak sedikit berbeda dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Sekilas, dia tampak masih sama seperti dulu. Surai yang cerah. Iris yang indah. Juga pribadinya yang ambisius. Yang berbeda hanyalah senyumnya. Setelah waktu-waktu sulit yang dihadapinya, senyum polos itu telah terganti. Terganti oleh senyum tipis yang menyimpan banyak rahasia. Levi memandang Erwin lebih seksama. Kemudian beralih pada kertas yang dipegangnya. Menyorot ujung kertas yang dibubuhi tanggal, Levi tersenyum walupun hanya samar.

"Aku tak peduli bagaimana pendapatmu."

"Aku hanya ingin mempercayaimu."

Erwin tak lagi tertawa. Hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada Levi. Levi yang menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Dan instingnya berkata jika Levi tidak bermain-main tentang hal yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku akan terus mengikutimu dan mempercayai semua keputusanmu, Erwin."

Levi menahan napas sejenak. Mencoba mentralkan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak seperti layaknya. Belajar dari masa lalunya Levi berharap ia tak mengambil keputusan yang salah kembali. Dengan pelan ia meletakkan gambar anak laki-laki itu diatas meja. Gambar sosok dihadapannya yang digambar dua puluh tahun dari hari ini. Hari istimewanya.

"Maka dari itu..."

Dengan tenggorokan yang mendadak tercekat Levi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...teruslah hidup. Selamat ulang tahun, Erwin."

**-**

I just... miss him a litte...

Happy Birthday, Erwin.

I hope you are happy there.

MiddleNightSun


	2. Command(er)

**Can You Have Birthday Again?**

Part 2

**-**

**Disclaimer**

Attack On Titan - Hajime Isayama

Can You Have Birthday Again? - MiddleNightSun

Cover - Maino Merry

Warning : OOC, Missed Typo(s), Random

**-**

~Erwin menatap leher Levi. Mendapati sesuatu yang tidak semestinya Levi lakukan. Kedua tanganya bergerak meraih kain putih yang menggantung dileher Levi. Menyimpulkan cravat itu dengan rapi seperti yang Levi biasa lakukan. "Aku yang membuatnya. Dan hanya kau yang berhak menempatinya sebagai tangan kananku."~

**-**

Langit yang gelap perlahan dihiasi semburat jingga. Matahari akan menyingsing sebentar lagi. Malam akan berganti pagi. Semua orang yang tertidur akan terbangun. Berbeda dengan Levi. Levi menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Pria itu meletakkan sebuah kotak diatas meja. Sebuah kotak yang telah ia persiapkan semalaman suntuk. Tanpa tidur maupun istirahat. Ia berjalan gontai kearah kasur dan duduk ditepinya. Tak butuh waktu lama tubuhnya tumbang. Levi, dia tertidur.

Seperti tabiat seseorang yang tertidur. Berjam-jam telah terlewat namun bagi Levi seperti baru tidur beberapa detik saja. Dahinya berkerut ketika sinar matahari membangunkannya. Juga gedoran heboh yang bisa merusak pintu kamarnya. Dengan tubuh yang baru berisi setengah jiwa, Levi beranjak dari kasur. Melangkah dengan setengah hati menuju pintu. Menarik pintu untuk menciptakan celah kecil untuk melihat sosok yang mengunjunginya dengan tidak sopan.

"Ada apa, Mata Empat?"

Menyisir rambut hitamnya sebelakang, Levi mencoba merapikannya. Kemudian mengucek mata yang memerah ketika Hanji berteriak tepat dimukanya.

"Astaga Levi! Kau belum bersiap?!"

Levi mengernyit ketika Hanji panik sendiri didepannya. Merasa terganggu oleh terikan sekeras jeritan titan itu. Padahal hari masih pagi dan Hanji sudah bertindak seolah-olah Levi akan tertimpa bencana. Mungkin memang itu yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Acaranya Levi! Astaga, jangan bilang kau lupa!"

Levi berpikir sejenak. Teringat sesuatu namun ekspresinya masih saja datar. Seperti tidak terpengaruh oleh ucapan Hanji. "Acaranya nanti siang, kan?"

"Jadwalnya dirubah, Levi! Acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi! Aku sudah memberi--"

Belum sempat Hanji menyelesaikan perkataannya, Levi sudah menutup pintu. Membanting lebih tepatnya. Pria itu segera melesat. Meraih handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri secepat yang ia bisa. Kemudian kembali ke kamar. Membuka lemari pakaian dan memakai seragam militernya. Karena semua pakaian militernya sama, Levi tidak pilih-pilih kali ini. Ia langsung menarik keluar salah satu pakaiannya dengan asal-asalan.

Setelah berpakian, Levi berkaca untuk merapikan rambut hitamnya. Ia berjalan kearah gantungan dan mengambil cravatnya. Ia hanya mengalungkan benda itu tanpa menyimpulkannya. Karena ia tak punya banyak waktu. Ia segera memakai sepatu dan keluar dari kamar. Belum sampai di pintu utama, Levi berbalik. Kembali ke kamarnya. Ada satu benda yang tertinggal dikamarnya. Tangan Levi meraih sebuah kotak diatas meja dan segera keluar. Kondisi markas sepi. Levi yakin bangunan itu sepenuhnya kosong.

Levi berjalan dengan langkah lebar keluar dari markas. Berpapasan dengan Hanji yang bersandar ditiang bendera markas. Sepertinya ia sengaja menunggu Levi. Dengan ekspresi panik ia melihat Levi. Namun pria itu tak berhenti berjalan. Jadi, Hanji berinisiatif segera menyusul disampingnya. Alih-alih berteriak kesal karena Levi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin."

Levi mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Memang bukan Hanji yang salah. Tetapi dirinya sendiri. Siapa suruh baru tidur ketika semua orang mulai terbangun. Dalam hati Levi merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin aku lupa. Kenapa jadwalnya dirubah?"

Hanji kembali berpikir. Kemudian teringat akan ucapan Erwin perihal perubahan jadwal itu. "Oh, itu karena Komandan Zackly. Jadwal siangnya terlalu padat. Jadi dirubah menjadi pagi ini."

"Begitu." Levi menatap jalanan didepannya yang lenggang. Tanpa sesosok manusia satu pun. Menjadikan tempat itu bagaikan tempat yang ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya.Padahal yang saat ini mereka lewati adalah sebuah pasar.

Suasana yang sepi perlahan menjadi ramai. Suara perbincangan orang dewasa. Teriakan gembira anak-anak. Juga seruan para prajurit memenuhi indra pendengaran. Levi dan Hanji berhenti. Terpaksa. Karena terhalangi tubuh tak terhitung yang berada didepan.

"Kita terobos saja." Hanji bersiap-siap akan menerobos kerumuman namun Levi mencegahnya.

"Terlalu padat. Kita memutarinya saja."

"Terlalu lama Levi." Hanji berdecak kesal mendengar ide Levi.

Memang gerombolan prajurit berada dipaling depan disusul oleh masyarakat sipil. Dan Levi dan Hanji berada dipaling belakang. Paling jauh dari pusat acara tentu saja.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Hanji mulai tidak sabar. Ia hendak nekat menerobos ketika Levi menarik tangannya.

Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi pria itu menuju salah satu gang diantara rumah-rumah warga. Melompati peti-peti kayu yang ada disana menuju atap rumah.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Levi tidak menjawab hanya membenarkan kotak yang dibawanya agar tidak melorot. "Jika mau melihat acaranya dengan jelas, ikuti aku."

Levi berjalan dengan cepat. Menginjak atap rumah dengan hati-hati. Berjaga-jaga jika atap rumah tersebut tidak mampu menahan beratnya dan malah menciptakankan masalah diwaktu seperti ini. Levi menatap lautan manusia dibawahnya. Tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya mengikuti rencana Hanji yang ingin menerobos dengan tubuh kecilnya.

Mata Levi tertuju pada sosok yang berada disamping Komandan Zackly. Komandan yang telah lanjut usia itu masih berpidato panjang. Merasa memiliki cukup waktu Levi melambatkan langkahnya. Masih menatap sosok yang sama. Sosok yang perlahan sadar akan eksistensi Levi dan Hanji yang berjalan-jalan diatas atap. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa berdosa.

Bola matanya membulat. Memperjalas iris birunya yang merefleksikan langit. Namun Levi tak peduli. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa menghalanginya. Pasti ada satu cara meskipun bersiko. Tapi Levi tak enggan melakukannya. Asal hal itu tetap bisa membuatnya datang tepat waktu di acara istimewa bagi orang yang istimewa baginya.

Levi berada diujung rangkaian atap sekarang. Terlalu jauh untuk melompat diatas atap selanjutnya. Jadi pria itu turun dan memilih untuk berlari menuju panggung. Tak peduli pada Hanji yang mengikutinya dengan kewalahan. Levi berhenti tepat dibelakang Erwin. Tubuhnya yang tidak seberapa terlindung dari sinar matahari karena tubuh Erwin. Sedangkan Hanji berdiri disampingnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Sialan. Kau cepat sekali."

Levi melirik Hanji sekilas yang tampak sekali kehausan. "Itu karena kau sendiri yang lambat."

"Hey, seandainya kau tidak kesiangan, kita tidak akan terburu-buru seperti ini."

Hanji mendesis panjang karena kesal. Sedangkan Levi dengan tenang mengangkat telunjukkan dan meletakkannya di bibir. Menyuruh Hanji untuk bungkam secara tidak langsung.

"Berhenti bertengkar. Kita bisa bisa merusak acaranya."

Mereka membungkam mulut masing-masing. Memperhatikan acara itu dengan seksama. Acara yang mungkin merubah Survey Corps dan peradaban didalam dinding. Erwin, pria itu tak lagi menyandang gelar sebagai Ketua Regu. Ia telah berevolusi menjadi seorang Komandan.

Masyarakat berseru riuh ketika acara puncaknya dilangsungkan. Erwin menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menerima bolo tie sebagai simbol untuk dikalungkan di lehernya. Levi tersenyum tipis melihat Erwin. Erwin bahagia. Begitu pula dengannya.

Matahari semakin naik keatas setiap detiknya. Masyarakat telah membubarkan diri. Kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing. Namun bagi para prajurit Survey Corps euforia itu masih ada. Muncul dihati mereka harapan baru. Harapan jika nasib mereka akan lebih baik kedepannya.

"Semoga kau bisa menjadi komandan yang lebih baik dariku." Keith menjabat tangan Erwin sedikit lama.

"Sampai jumpa, Erwin."Pria itu kemudian berbalik. Berjalan menjauh. Kabarnya setelah pensiun dari Survey Corps dia akan melatih kadet baru. Dengan begitu beban dipundaknya akan hilang. Perpindah pada Erwin.

"Erwin." Levi mendekat kearah pria itu. Tidak mendapati sesuatu yang berubah dari pria itu setelah mendapat jabatan baru. Ia masih pria yang sama. Erwin yang ia kenal. Pria dengan senyum hangat. Pikiran cerdas. Ambisi kuat. Dan sosok revolusioner kaum Eldian.

"Selamat atas promisimu, Komandan Erwin." Levi mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya yang memegang kotak ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung.

Erwin menyambut tangan Levi. Menggenggamnya dengan erat dan menggoyangkannya dengan pelan. "Terima kasih, Kapten Levi. Selamat atas kenaikan posisimu juga."

Kepala pria itu meneleng. Levi menautkan alisnya. Tak mengerti akan ucapan Erwin. Karena yang menempati posisi baru hanya dirinya. Hanya dirinya. Tentu Levi tidak termasuk. Lagipula, belum ada informasi sebelumnya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku Komandan sekarang. Perintah pertamaku adalah menjadikanmu seorang Kapten."

"Kapten? Tidak ada posisi itu dalam Survey Corps."

Erwin menatap leher Levi. Mendapati sesuatu yang tidak semestinya Levi lakukan. Kedua tanganya bergerak meraih kain putih yang menggantung dileher Levi. Menyimpulkan cravat itu dengan rapi seperti yang Levi biasa lakukan. "Aku yang membuatnya. Dan hanya kau yang berhak menempatinya sebagai tangan kananku."

Levi mengangguk mantap. Kemudian memberikan hormat pada Erwin. Mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menempatkannya didada kiri.

"Dimengerti Erwin!"

Levi menggengam erat kotak itu dengan tangannya. Kini merasa ragu-ragu untuk memberikan benda itu atau tidak. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang Levi sembunyikan, Erwin berusaha mengintip kebelakang Levi. Namun Levi segera menghindar.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Levi? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Seperti biasa. Tebakannya selalu benar. Levi menarik tangan kirinya dengan pelan. Memperlihatkan benda yang dibawanya. Sebuah kotak hitam yang dihias dengan sehelai pita berwarna kuning keemasan. Levi menyodorkan benda yang telah ia buat dengan susah payah itu pada Erwin.

Dengan tanda tanya dipikirannya Erwin menerima kotak itu. "Untukku?"

"Ada orang lain yang ada dihadapanku?" Levi berkata dengan sarkas. Namun Erwin hanya tertawa ringan mendengarnya. Levi telah kembali. Kembali ke dirinya yang seperti dulu. Sarkasme. Sedikit kasar. Dan terang-terangan. Namun hal itu adalah pertanda baik. Karena dengan hal itu Levi bisa mengungapkan isi hatinya.

"Apa ini Levi?"

"Hadiah untukmu."

Hari itu. Hari dimana ia mengabdikan jantungnya bukan untuk umat manusia melainkan untuk Erwin. Hari itu telah kembali. Setelah setahun berlalu dan Levi menantikannya hari ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Erwin. Bimbing kami menuju kebebasan."

Tersentak, Levi hanya terdiam ketika Erwin memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Merangkul Levi dengan erat seperti enggan untuk diuraikan. Dengan ragu-ragu Levi mengangkat kedua tanganya. Memeluk kembali Erwin. Tidak menyangka Levi akan membalas pelukannya, Erwin hanyaSampai jumpa, Erwin. pelukannya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Levi. Untuk semuanya."


End file.
